The use of luxury cosmetic and cleansing body products in the bath and shower is extremely popular, and the market for these products has grown rapidly in recent years. Companies such as ‘The Body Shop’ and ‘Lush’ specialise in providing bath and shower products such as soaps, bath bombs, bubble bars, face masks, body oils, and shampoos and hair conditioners. A user intermixes their chosen product or products with the bath or shower water in order to use the product. Products made specifically for use in the shower mainly consist of shower gels, soaps, body scrubs, body oils and in-shower body moisturisers, which are intended to be manually applied to the skin with the hands during a shower. It is known to modify an existing shower system by replacing the existing shower head and/or other components of the shower with specialist components that enable body products to be intermixed with the water stream before it is emitted from the shower head. However, this requires a user to commit to the purchase of completely new shower components in order to modify their existing showers. Their usage is also limited to the addition of liquid additives only, making these systems incompatible for use with body products such as bath bombs, salts or melts.
In this specification where reference has been made to patent specifications, other external documents, or other sources of information, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the invention. Unless specifically stated otherwise, reference to such external documents is not to be construed as an admission that such documents, or such sources of information, in any jurisdiction, are prior art, or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.